


the seventh sanctum of hell

by ravenraiyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Cute Kids, F/M, best friend middle schoolers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenraiyes/pseuds/ravenraiyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or middle school, but Percy prefers the latter to describe his education. That is, until a certain blond stands up for him, and suddenly, his world isn't so hellish anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the seventh sanctum of hell

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite fun to write! these are little oneshots of a middle school AU revolving around Percy Jackson characters

Percy Jackson. The name doesn’t strike fear into the heart of his peers, rather, it provides comic relief. Or so Annabeth’s heard. The poor kid just can’t catch a break, according to the snide comments in the back of the room (yes, just because you’re whispering doesn’t mean she can’t hear you).

It’s always, “Matt Sloan did this,” or, “Clarisse did that.” And she’s completely tired of hearing, but not seeing this thing in action. Because it’s about time somebody stood up for that poor kid. And if not anyone else, then Annabeth would.

 _It’s about damn time_ , she thinks grimly. Perhaps those judo techniques and lessons that her father insisted would come in handy, would, well,  _come in handy_.

A gathering crowd alerts her to their position, and she pushes her way into the makeshift arena. God, she feels like she’s in the kill ring, and Percy’s a dragon that she has to save.

Percy is shoved violently to the floor, glasses skittering off in a random direction as he hits the ground, and Annabeth can’t help but cringe in pain for the poor dude as the asphalt meets his face. For once, he is ignored as Annabeth glares him down, combat boots clicking against the black surface as she stands in front of the geek protectively.

Matt Sloan snarls, grinning as if he’s the most hilarious comedian in the world. “Jackson, are you so weak that your girlfriend’s gotta step in and save your butt?” An uncomfortable murmur passes throughout the crowd. It’s always been Percy against Matt, and vice versa. No one’s ever interrupted this sick, twisted ritual that has taken place for almost a year now.

“She’s gonna do way more than save his butt,” Annabeth smirks, jutting out her hip, and cracking her knuckles in anticipation. “She’s going to kick yours.” A low whistle pierces the air, and Annabeth grins in anticipation. Matt Sloan is a coward; he wouldn’t dare to pick on someone who fights back, who dares defy a word he says.

And he wouldn’t hit a girl.

So she’s not really surprised when the wiener turns, tail between his legs, and runs off in shame.

“Damn right,” she mutters as the crowd disperses, extending a hand towards the boy, who seemed to have found his glasses and was currently busy cleaning them with his shirt.

“T-thanks,” Percy mumbles into his shirt, and Annabeth can totally see the blush forming on his face. She pulls him up and flashes him a grin.

“No problem.”

She can feel it in her bones; this is definitely going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
